


Number Four

by minhyukspout



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukspout/pseuds/minhyukspout
Summary: Since they had gotten together, Minhyuk and Kihyun kept talking about going on a road trip together. They had been preparing for it for the last 2 years and finally, finally they were doing it.





	Number Four

Since they had gotten together, Minhyuk and Kihyun kept talking about going on a road trip together. They had been preparing for it for the last 2 years and finally, finally they were doing it.

They had 3 weeks, away from everyone, just the 2 of them, in Scotland. Everything was planned, the tickets were bought and they knew what were the few stops they absolutely wanted to see. Other than that, it was a totally free trip. They could go anywhere at any moment, stay as long as they wanted in a place.

Mainly they would sleep in the car. They had bought those mattresses that allowed them to have an actual bed on their back seats but sometimes they would stop in some bed and breakfast.

It was 7am; they were on the plane for a 14 hour flight and then a stop in London left them with an hour flight. As excited as they were, they really just wanted to sleep. And they did, for the most part of the flight.

Once they finally reached Edinburgh, they had a night booked and they would visit a bit the next day before finally starting this road trip.

They enjoyed the city at night, walking in the streets holding hands. The hotel bed was more than welcomed. The next day they went to visit a bit more before getting the car they would use for the 3 weeks.

After running a few errands, they quickly left the city, wanting to see more natural landscapes. They didn’t really know where they were going and as stressful as it was, it was also really nice to be this free.

It had been decided, through rock-paper-scissors, that Minhyuk would be the first to drive. After a couple of hours on the road, Kihyun got a paper out of his bag.

“Ok so, this is our checklist for this trip.”

“I thought we were supposed to be free?”

Kihyun grinned.

“Oh we are free. This is... more like a bucket list if you want.”

“Why... Never mind that, what’s in your bucket list then?”

“Number one: sleeping under the stars.”

“Easy, consider it done.”

“Number two: skinny-dipping.”

At that Minhyuk couldn’t help but laugh.

“Your exhibition kink is showing, love. But I'm very much okay with that.”

“Okay so, to be honest, I only have 3 things on my list but we can totally add a few more after.”

That was a lie, there was actually four things on that list but Kihyun decided to keep it for a later use.

“What's number three?”

“Number three is outdoor sex.” At that, Minhyuk choked. “It could easily go with number one too.” Kihyun kept talking, pretending he didn’t notice Minhyuk choking on nothing, a little smirk in place.

“You’re an asshole, you know that? You little shit, don’t do that when I'm driving!”

Kihyun cackled and said slowly bringing his hand on boyfriend's thigh:

“C'mon Min, I know you loved it. Loves the idea even.” His hand kept crawling higher on the thigh.

“Kihyun if you don’t stop right now we’re going to get an accident and then you can say bye bye to your little number three.”

Slowly, Minhyuk took Kihyun's hand in his, lacing their fingers together and put both their hands in Kihyun's lap.

“Oh, so you are open to number three. Noted.”

“One day, you’re gonna kill me. And then you'll have no one to marry and you’ll end up alone with 17 cats and 2 dogs.”

“Sounds like a dream.”

“Hey!”

Kihyun burst out laughing, bringing a soft smile to his boyfriend’s face. Kihyun was really too beautiful to be real. Minhyuk could watch him all day. He was a wonder and the most beautiful view he will ever find, he was sure of it. It was cheesy, but Minhyuk knew that has long as he had Kihyun by his side he would be okay.

A few days passed by, landscapes all more beautiful than the last. Kihyun barely ever had his camera out of his hand; it had become an extension of his arm. But to his defence, there was so much to see and so much he didn’t want to forget. To him, in his totally unbiased opinion, most of his best photos were the one where Minhyuk was. The forest was pretty, but Minhyuk in the forest looking at a flower was prettier. The sunrise was beautiful, but Minhyuk’s still sleepy face watching it with stars in his eyes was way more beautiful. That lake was amazing (even if a bit too cold) but shirtless Minhyuk, enjoying his time and taking the little bit of sun there was gorgeous.

They found another lake two days later. The weather was better. The heat a bit strong so they decided to go swim a little and maybe check something off of Kihyun's checklist. And so they went skinny dipping. The water was refreshing, maybe too refreshing. But they didn’t mind, as they were not leaving each other’s side. They were hugging, Kihyun's legs around Minhyuk's waist because the water made it easy to be carried. Minhyuk had his hands roaming all over his boyfriend's back and thighs. Kihyun’s arms around his neck. They were softly kissing, just enjoying each other’s presence. Minhyuk softly rubbed one of Kihyun’s nipples between his fingers while the latter was kissing along his jaw, slowly going towards his neck. Soft murmurs left their lips the few times they broke away from each other.

“Minnie”, he kissed his lips softly, “you’re so beautiful.”

“Shhh. Let me kiss you again.”

Kihyun let out a small giggle against the other's lips. Slowly, he grabbed his face to look him in the eyes.

“I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Each sentence was punctuated with gentle kiss, the last one lasting longer.

“I love you too angel. And now I want to watch you come.”

The rest was lost in a mix of breathy moans and kisses.

  
After another few days on the road, they found a space between trees where they could park the car. There was a stream passing by a few meters down and the view was breathtaking. They decided to stay here the night and sleep in the car. They ate in the calm, listening to music and singing a bit. After watching the sunset, they went to sleep; the day had been long.

Kihyun was the first one to wake up, when the sun was still coming up. Enough light went through the windows of the car, allowing him to watch Minhyuk while he was still asleep. He was just so beautiful, so pretty. Kihyun was truly lucky. Minhyuk looked so soft while sleeping , his mouth hanging just a bit open. He seemed so soft, so peaceful. Slowly, Kihyun lifted his hand, coming to play with the small hairs on the side of Minhyuk’s head. Considering how much he dyed it, his hair was unexpectedly soft. Kihyun loved passing his hand in his hair, loved playing with his hair. Still slowly, he brought his hand down, caressing Minhyuk’s cheek, trying to not wake his boyfriend up. He felt his heart burst with all the affection, all the love he had for his boyfriend. He really couldn’t wait to finish his life with this man.

The sun was higher in the sky, and Kihyun decided he would wake his boyfriend up so they could enjoy this soft morning together. He gently stroked Minhyuk’s lips with his thumb, saw his eyelids flutter a bit and kissed him lightly. He saw those beautiful eyes he loves so much open slightly, catching him watching. A small noise went out of Minhyuk’s throat and he tried to hide his face under the blanket.

“No, baby”, all Kihyun could do was coo because, wow, his boyfriend was adorable, “come here please.”

Slowly, he brought the blanket down to see Minhyuk’s face again and kissed his nose.

“You’re pretty. So, so pretty.”

“Shut up.” was all Minhyuk mumbled before pressing his face into Kihyun’s chest. He pressed a kiss to the chest and said “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

They spent the morning under the cover, watching the sun go up and kissing, cuddling.

Minhyuk liked to remember how people told them that the “honeymoon” phase would be soon over and that it wouldn’t be the same. It seemed him and Kihyun had never left that phase.

They stayed a few day in this place, liking how devoid of people it was. They had decided to sleep outside of the car for that night and the sky was full of stars. They were lying on the mattress, holding pinkies under the cover.

Minhyuk was telling a story, but Kihyun wasn’t really listening, he was enjoying the moment. Suddenly, Minhyuk stopped talking so Kihyun turned his head to look at him, his eyes questioning.

“You weren’t even listening to me!” Minhyuk looked outraged but Kihyun could see the smile he was trying to fight. So just to tease him, Kihyun kissed him quickly. “You can’t just kiss me to distract me.”

“Yes I can, watch me.”

He rolled onto his lap and he kissed him again. And again. On his lips, his nose, his forehead, his eyes, once on each cheeks and back to his lips. Littering little kisses all over his face until they were both giggling, holding each other’s face. He could see the fondness in Minhyuk’s eyes and he knew he looked at him the same way.

Something changed in Minhyuk’s eyes for a brief moment before he slowly sat, pushing Kihyun off his lap.

“Stay here, I’m going to get something.”

He got up and left towards the car. He came back quickly, hiding something behind his back. He sat back, in front of Kihyun and took his hands in his. He started by fumbling with his hands but quickly linked their index together. He took a deep breath and started talking.

“We’ve been on this trip for almost two weeks now and I can’t believe how good it has been. Not that I didn’t think it would go well but three whole weeks in the middle of nowhere with just us… It was my right to think something could fuck up.” Minhyuk laughed a bit, running his hand through his hair. A nervous habit. “But I just fell in love with you again. You’ve seen me at my lowest points and you have always supported me, always knew the right thing to say. I’m so thankful to have you in my life. And, and I never want to let you go.”

At that Kihyun gasped, tried to talk.

“No, let me finish please. I love you so much. There’s not a moment that go by where you’re not on my mind, not a day where I don’t find something knew that I love. I love your smile, I love your voice, I love how ridiculously smart you are, I love how you always remember the small things, I love the sounds you make when it’s just us. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I joked once about proposing to you every year. Well, this is year one. So, Kihyun, my angel, will you marry me?”

Minhyuk’s hand, the one still linked to Kihyun’s was shaking, and he knew Kihyun could feel it. He had taken out a velvet box, opened to show the ring. Even though he knew this was something Kihyun wanted, he couldn’t stop thinking about the “what if’. Except that when he looked into Kihyun’s eyes, all he could see was unshed tears.

“Don’t move.” His voice had a small tremor to it. He got up and left to the car. He came back with a small piece of paper and spoke. “Could you quickly read this please?” He offered him the piece of paper.

Minhyuk was puzzled. He had just proposed to Kihyun, right? This had been real? Why was Kihyun making him read this… this what by the way? He looked at it and saw the words “Check-list” at the top. This was a joke, right?

“Just read it please.”

  
Check-List  
Number one: sleeping under the stars  
Number two: skinny dipping  
Number three: outdoor sex  
Number four: propose to Min

  
‘Number four; propose to min’

“Wait. What?”

“Minnie I love you so much. At this point, I don’t think ‘love’ is enough to describe what I feel for you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re that bit of sunshine in my life, you make me feel warm and you make me smile. I feel so special with you, so loved. I want to experience everything with you. You’re the best person I know. I am so proud of you and everything you accomplished. This trip made fall in love with you all over again and I have never been so sure of something than I am of this. Minnie, will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes, yes yes.”

With tears in their eyes, a few starting to fall, they put the rings on each other.

“I’ve never been so happy in my life.”

Minhyuk giggled, his face split in half because of how big he was smiling. “Come here, I need to kiss my fiancé.”

“Oh my god, shut up don’t say that, I’m fragile Min!”

“Shush. I have a fiancé now and I am not shutting up about this.”

“You’re right. I have a fiancé too and I am so gonna brag about him all the time.”

Kissing Kihyun, Minhyuk slowly put him back on his lap before lying down, bringing Kihyun with him.

“What about us checking number three on your list baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I think this is the work I'm the most proud of so I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Any comment and kudo is welcomed !!!
> 
> Special thank you to Steph for proofreading this.


End file.
